


The Punishment

by madarains



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaara - Freeform, Gay Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romantic Fluff, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Yaoi, gaanaru - Freeform, gaasasu, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarains/pseuds/madarains
Summary: After an argument with the last Uchiha descendant, Naruto turns to Gaara for comfort. Catching them in the act, Sasuke decides a punishment is needed.





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> \- i do not own any of Naruto.  
\- this is my first time writing a full smut scene, so apologies in advance if it's not up to par. please leave a kudos if you enjoy!  


Naruto’s entire body aches.

He’s lost track of time now and there’s sweat dripping into his eyes, his chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern. He’s almost wheezing, and although Gaara’s expression remains calm, his eyes shift from his book, concerned. Naruto collapses to the ground with a thud, a soft groan spilling past his lips. His eyes close. 

Gaara watches him for a moment. ‘Do you need me to call-?’

‘No,’ Naruto exhales deeply. ‘Just give me a sec.’

‘Are you sure? He has your-’

‘I’m fine. I just need a sec,’ Naruto insists. He lays on the grass, breathing slowly. Gaara pulls out his mobile and sends a message to Sasuke anyway. He knows that whilst Naruto pretends, he’s struggling.

But it’s not just his physical wellbeing that Gaara is concerned about. When the blonde haired man had asked to keep him company whilst he worked out, he hadn’t greeted Gaara with his usual enthusiasm. Instead, Gaara had received a forced smile that was pressed to his lips in a chaste kiss. It was cold and brisk and very unlike Naruto.

Gaara’s eyes narrow.

He knows that Naruto won’t tell him what is wrong unless he asks. Whilst Naruto is happy to share almost everything to anyone with ears, Gaara is a man of few words. Even fewer than Sasuke. And usually, Naruto would tell him the problem, Gaara would listen and offer advice if needed. But Gaara isn’t stupid. With Sasuke’s lack of reply to his text message, Gaara silently acknowledges the fact that he is most likely the cause of Naruto’s silence.

He closes his book.

Several minutes pass. Naruto forces himself to sit upright, grunting under his breath as his muscles strain. His eyebrows are furrowed and he knows he’s pushed himself too far this time. Gaara is silent beside him, and whilst Naruto is usually grateful that Gaara isn’t as talkative as others, today, he needs to hear him speak.

‘Sasuke-’ Naruto starts to explain. But he is cut off by the sound of Gaara’s phone alerting an incoming message. Naruto’s expression immediately sours. ‘You told him to come.’

It wasn’t a question.

So Gaara doesn’t answer.

He doesn’t even look at him phone. His eyes narrow at Naruto.

‘I don’t want him here,’ the blonde’s tone is curt. He reaches up to run his fingers through his hair, wincing as his bicep protests painfully. He’s going to regret exerting himself when he wakes the next morning, he already knows it, a low sigh escaping him. He chews on his bottom lip, still frowning, big blue eyes flickering to his right to look at Gaara. ‘He’s such a… a…’

‘Dick?’ Gaara offers.

A smirk ghosts over Naruto’s lips.

‘You still love him, though,’ Gaara tells him. Naruto looks at him. ‘Whatever he’s done to piss you off… you love him. Don’t forget that.’

That is all he says, but for Naruto, it means a lot. Six months ago, he knows that Gaara wouldn’t have even dreamt of being in a relationship with anyone at all, never mind two men at the same time. Hell, he hadn’t either.

But things had accidentally fallen into place and Naruto felt blessed. Even if he is annoyed at Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

It was actually him who had initiated anything between the three of them. Naruto had grown up confident with his sexuality, but he hadn’t ever thought of Sasuke being attracted to men, and he’d actually assumed Gaara was more interested in fictional characters than real people.

So when Sasuke invited them both over for drinks one night, that led to a game of truth or dare, which then led to a long night of drunken kisses shared between the three of them, Naruto had been pleasantly surprised.

He glances at Gaara from the corner of his eye.

He’s picked up his book again, jaded eyes flickering across the pages at such a fast pace that Naruto questions if it’s even possible to read that fast. His skin looks warmer, Naruto notices, tanned lightly from the summer heat. Gaara brushes a strand of red hair from his eyes, frown deepening as he concentrates. Naruto bites back a smile.

It’s rare for him to see Gaara so relaxed like this. After many years of friendship, Naruto’s grown accustomed to the red haired man’s ability to show as little emotion as possible. Other than anger. Naruto winces. God knows he’s witnessed Gaara’s anger many times over the years, something he thinks can even outshine Sasuke’s. Gaara is very emotive when it comes to expressing his anger, but his softer side is something that Naruto is confident only he and Sasuke have been exposed to.

Now, Gaara sits beside him, back resting against a tree, legs crossed underneath him. Slender fingers gingerly turn the pages of his book, and Naruto catches a glimpse of a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards.

‘Is it good?’

The smile is gone in a second, green eyes snapping up to meet his own.

Naruto grins, nodding towards the book.

Gaara hums, lazily shrugging a shoulder. He continues reading and Naruto watches him quietly. Gaara was right. Naruto does love Sasuke. But he loves Gaara just as much.

He watches Gaara turn the page again, but before he can read, Naruto blurts, ‘kiss me.’

Gaara doesn’t even get the chance to spit out a smart reply at Naruto’s request, the blonde already leaning over to press their lips together.

This kiss is much different from the one he received this morning, Gaara notices. Naruto’s tongue is warm against his, his teeth grazing along Gaara’s bottom lip before biting it. Gaara returns the kiss as furiously as Naruto is drinking him in and it makes his stomach flutter. He exhales through his nostrils, and their tongues dance together in a way that makes him squirm.

Naruto’s fingers are already weaving into Gaara’s hair, tugging, and that’s when Gaara breaks. He moans lowly, breaking the kiss to suck in a gasp, but has no time to recover as Naruto’s lips are now making their way down his neck, sucking hard on the sweet spot near Gaara’s collarbone. His fingers dig into Naruto’s thigh and another moan trembles past his lips.

‘_Fuck_.'

The two spring apart almost instantly, and in his daze, Gaara’s eyes search for the owner of the voice.

Sasuke looks down at the pair, gaze dark. His hair falls into his eyes, and his expression is anything but welcoming. But Gaara sees through it. He sees the way Sasuke’s knuckles have turned white from tightly gripping Naruto’s inhaler in his left hand, shifting on the spot and clearing his throat. 

In many ways, Sasuke is everything that Naruto isn’t.

Gaara adores Naruto because they are polar opposites. He admires Naruto’s loud and boisterous but loving personality. He admires the way people are drawn to Naruto, his ability to befriend and converse with almost anyone and everyone. But Gaara also likes Sasuke, because in many ways, Sasuke is much like himself. Which makes it easier for Gaara to see that any annoyance Sasuke had had towards Naruto, had vanished the second he interrupted their kiss.

Naruto, however, doesn’t see this.

He’s immediately tense, his hand glued to Gaara’s thigh as he scowls up at Sasuke.

Sasuke doesn’t even blink.

Gaara watches as Sasuke’s lips form a cruel smirk, an expression which Gaara has grown to both love and hate. With one motion, Sasuke throws the inhaler towards them, and it is Gaara who catches it with one hand.

Naruto is still glaring, but Sasuke’s expression is slowly twisting into somewhat unreadable. But then he looks at Gaara, and Gaara understands.

_Home._

‘We’re going,’ Sasuke announces, voice hard, leaving no room for argument.

Gaara obediently stands, closed book in hand. Defiantly, Naruto remains put.

‘Now,’ Sasuke’s voice grates.

It only takes seconds for Naruto to give in. With an over-exaggerated sigh, he hauls his body upright, standing beside Gaara. The two share a look as Sasuke turns on his heel without another word, starting their journey home.

Along the way, the trio bump into Sai, Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari is quick to greet her brother, waving at him. He nods at her, expression blank. Sai notes the thunderous expression on Sasuke’s face and dares to question, ‘what’d Naruto do this time?’

Naruto snaps, ‘why the hell do I always get the blame for everything!?’

Shikamaru’s eyebrows raise at the outburst but he makes no comment.

But even Gaara is surprised by the blonde’s exclamation. He’s still unaware of the nature of their dispute, and whilst he would usually exclude himself in order to avoid having to pick a side, Naruto’s ever-growing frown is troubling him.

‘It was a joke,’ Sai deadpans, seemingly offended by Naruto’s bad mood.

Naruto grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

Temari forces a laugh to ease the tension, meeting her younger brother’s eye. Gaara sees the unspoken question, but has no answer. He looks away, shrugging.

‘Anyway,’ Shikamaru drawls, hands stuffed into the pocket of his trousers. ‘We should-’

‘We have somewhere to be,’ Sasuke cuts him off. He meets Shikamaru’s gaze challengingly. The two stare, silent. After a long pause, it is Sasuke who looks away first. ‘Bye,’ he says curtly. He doesn’t wait for a reply, already walking away.

Head ducked, Naruto avoids Sai’s eyes, muttering a farewell before shuffling after the elder.

Gaara is about to follow, but a hand on his arm halts him. He looks over his shoulder to meet Temari’s gaze.

‘Is everything alright?’

Gaara hums, eyes blinking slowly. ‘Why wouldn’t it be?’

Temari’s eyes narrow, ‘don’t treat me like an idiot.’

Gaara’s fingers tighten around Naruto’s inhaler.

‘What’s wrong with those two?’ It’s Shikamaru who questions this time.

‘I dunno,’ Gaara answers truthfully.

Sai says nothing.

‘Just be careful,’ Temari warns. ‘There’s something… not normal about that Uchiha.’

Gaara’s right eye twitches.

His lips part, but before he can speak, he’s interrupted.

‘Gaara!’

He looks to see Sasuke and Naruto waiting for him, the former looking less than impressed by his dawdling.

Temari huffs, ‘I swear to god, if he speaks like that one more time, I’m going-’

‘Be careful,’ Shikamaru wraps an arm around her waist, his words aimed at the red haired male. Gaara gives them one last nod before he slinks off. He knows they speak out of concern, but he also knows that with Sasuke, he’s safe.

Although, the Uchiha’s bad attitude is beginning to gnaw on him today.

The pair wait for him to catch up before they’re off again, walking in silence. It doesn’t take long for them to reach Sasuke’s apartment. This is where the trio spend most of their time. Gaara still shares a place with Kankuro since Temari moved in with Shikamaru, and Naruto drifts between staying with Kakashi and occasionally bunking on Kiba’s sofa. Gaara doesn’t mind living with his brother, but there’s no privacy when their bedrooms are less than a stone’s throw apart.

Sasuke is the only one fortunate to live alone.

No one speaks as he unlocks the front door, stepping aside to allow Naruto to barge past him, scoffing under his breath. Gaara’s lips purse. If the blonde was trying his best to stay mad, Gaara knew it wouldn’t take long before his facade would break. Sasuke always got his own way.

He follows Naruto to the living room, dropping the book and inhaler onto the coffee table, ready to collapse on the sofa. But Sasuke slams the front door shut behind them and says one word, cold and demanding.

‘Bedroom.’

Once again, Naruto is defiant.

‘No.’

Gaara’s eyes close. So Uzumaki was going to do it the hard way then. Gaara braces himself for the arguing to start. 

‘Excuse me?’

Sasuke looks murderous.

Gaara is confused.

Naruto looks as if he’s going to scream or throw up or both. Gaara can’t decide.

‘I said,’ Naruto starts, taking a very slow step towards the towering Uchiha. ‘No.’

‘No?’ Sasuke repeats.

Naruto squints, ‘_no_.’

‘You… you…’ Sasuke struggles to find something to say, clearly taken aback by Naruto’s resistance. ‘God! Why the _fuck _are you so fucking selfish!?’

‘Ha!’ Naruto laughs, the sound cold to Gaara’s ears. The red head winces. It doesn’t suit Naruto at all. ‘_I’m _selfish!?’ He steps closer, jabbing a finger in Sasuke’s face, ‘everything is always about what you want! Every. Single. Fucking. Time. What Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets, is that it!?’ Naruto shoves a hand against Sasuke’s chest. Bewildered, the Uchiha actually stumbles backwards. ‘I’m sick and fucking tired of everything being your way! You think that just because I let you stick your dick in my ass it means that you can dictate everything about my life. Well guess what, Sasuke? You don’t.’

Naruto pauses to drag in a breath between his lips.

‘You don’t get to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do… I can speak to who I want and I can go to whatever school I want to. You don’t get to fucking decide that for me.’

_Oh._

Gaara understands now.

‘You’re not my fucking dad.’

Sasuke is glowering.

Gaara is staring at Naruto. He’s only ever seen Naruto’s temper flare a few times during the years they’ve known one another. And each time, Gaara has been left wishing that Naruto didn’t bottle up his anger so much. Because after months of pent up frustration, Naruto has finally snapped, and now Gaara isn’t sure Sasuke can fix this with just a kiss or two.

Especially when it’s the same reoccurring argument about Naruto’s choice of university to attend this coming autumn.

Thriving in sports since childhood, just three months ago, Naruto had finally been accepted by his dream university that specialised with his chosen subject. Gaara doesn’t understand Naruto’s urgency to learn more. The red head has spent the past two years making money from commissioned paintings that he sells to people online. It is good pay and he has no need - nor desire - to study further. But he knows that university, and possibly playing football internationally, has been Naruto’s dream since they were sixteen years old.

He never voices his proudness for Naruto’s talent, but he has always admired the blonde for his determination to make it big.

Sasuke, on the other hand, hasn’t.

Already in his second year studying English and History at the local university, Sasuke just can’t understand Naruto’s willingness to just leave for a place that is easily a three hour drive away. Gaara has heard the same excuses spill past the Uchiha’s lips in every attempt to make Naruto change his mind.

_He might get homesick._

_He won’t know anyone there._

_All of his friends have stayed home._

_Kakashi can’t visit him all the time. _

_It costs more money to move away._

_The area looks unsafe._

_What if he doesn’t even get scouted whilst he’s there?_

The last one had resulted in Naruto ignoring Sasuke, and leaving Gaara to play the role of peacemaker, for an entire week.

But Gaara understands why.

Sasuke will never admit it, but he’s scared of Naruto moving away. Whether it’s because he fears Naruto will forget about him, or - god forbid - meet someone new, Gaara isn’t sure. But he understands Sasuke’s worries. He’s had the same thoughts, and although Naruto’s happiness is more important to him, he too, is afraid of being replaced. He’s just better at hiding it than Sasuke is.

‘I don’t see why you let Gaara do what he likes, but I can’t,’ Naruto hisses.

Sasuke’s fists clench. ‘This has nothing to do with him,’ he spits.

_Ouch._

Even Naruto flinches. Sasuke immediately regrets his words. He turns to Gaara, apologetic. ’T-That came out wrong… I didn’t mean to-’

The Uchiha’s lips open and close, but he can’t bring himself to apologise. It is Gaara who speaks first.

‘Enough.’

Both Sasuke and Naruto look at him. Jaded eyes flicker with warning, and although no one says a word, it’s enough to force the two to silently admit defeat at the same time.

The argument could wait for another day, Sasuke decides, dark eyes looking from Gaara, to Naruto, and back again. He remembers their kiss - their _private_ kiss that was shared _without_ him - and he scowls.

Naruto scowls back.

Gaara is tired.

There’s a pause.

‘I’m not going to tell you again,’ Sasuke speaks calmly this time. _Too calm_, Gaara thinks. ‘Get in the fucking bedroom.’

Naruto’s glare is replaced with a smirk.

He looks at Sasuke, who squints back.

‘Fucking make me,’ Naruto challenges.

Gaara curses under his breath. The brat was clearly in an annoying mood today, argument or not.

He doesn’t even blink as Sasuke lunges forward. Grabbing Naruto, the dark haired male easily flips him over his shoulder, and looks at Gaara, titling his head towards the doorway.

‘Get the fuck off me!’ Naruto screeches, lolling over Sasuke’s shoulder. He punches the elder in the middle of back, hard enough for Gaara to hear Sasuke grunt in pain. ‘_Sasuke_!’

Gaara follows them into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Roughly, Sasuke swings Naruto from his shoulder, throwing him onto the bed in the middle of the room. The blonde lands on the mattress with an _oof, _head narrowly missing the corner of the bed-frame.

‘Prick,’ Naruto hisses, choking on his breath as Sasuke grabs each ankle, yanking him to the edge of the bed. Naruto’s eyes widen. ‘W-What are you-?’

‘Suna,’ Sasuke addresses Gaara. Naruto’s eyes snap to Gaara now, whose expression doesn’t change. Gaara already has an idea of what Sasuke is about to ask of him. The thought makes him shift, uncomfortable. ‘Gaara,’ Sasuke tries again, voice softer.

Gaara looks at him.

‘Go and get the box.’

Naruto’s eyes look as if they’re going to pop out of his head. ‘What the _fuck_!? The box!? You can’t-’

Sasuke’s grip tightens, ‘you’ve been nothing but a little _shit _all fucking day. So I can. And I will.’ He shifts his gaze over his shoulder. ‘The box, Gaara.’

Gaara reluctantly does as he’s told. He kneels by the side of the bed, ducking to slide his arms under the blankets, blindly searching for the cool metal box that Sasuke keeps hidden. Once his fingertips brush against it, he tugs it from under the bed, nausea settling into the pit of his stomach.

‘Sasuke-’

‘The box,’ Sasuke repeats.

Gaara is quiet as he stands, box in hand. Naruto sees Gaara’s facade break, eyes nervously shifting around the room as he gently places the box bedside Naruto’s feet.

Naruto swallows, ‘Sasuke-’

‘Shut it.’

Naruto’s mouth snaps shut.

‘The blindfolds,’ Sasuke orders. He doesn’t miss the way Gaara’s hands shake as he obliges. ‘Please,’ Sasuke adds, voice gentler. Naruto watches Sasuke take the fabric from Gaara. ‘Don’t move,’ he warns Naruto. Looking at Gaara, Sasuke coaxes him closer, ‘c’mere.’

Gaara climbs up onto the bed, sitting beside Naruto.

Sasuke kneels opposite him, reaching to brush Gaara’s hair back from his forehead, revealing the scarlet tattoo that had been embedded into his skin sometime after leaving high school. Sasuke brushes the pad of his thumb against the lettering and Gaara’s eyes flutter shut.

‘You trust me, right?’ Sasuke murmurs.

Gaara swallows. Without opening his eyes, his head tilts ever so slightly. He feels Naruto’s fingers reaching for his hand, their fingers entwining. His breath fans out and Sasuke leans closer. Gaara feels the fabric touch his face and he bits down on his bottom lip. Naruto squeezes his hand and it helps Gaara remember to breathe.

‘It’s okay,’ he hears Sasuke say as he knots the fabric at the back of Gaara’s head. ‘You’re okay.’ He feels Sasuke’s fingers on his chin, tilting his head upwards. ‘You’re safe.’

Gaara hums, exhaling through his nostrils. The dark makes him feel uneasy, but his nerves diminish when he feels Sasuke brush his hair back from his face again. And then Sasuke is kissing him. Gentle, but stronger than the kiss he shared with Naruto earlier. Gaara melts against the elder, Sasuke easily dominating the kiss, tilting his head to the side, pulling Gaara closer.

Gaara feels Naruto’s spare hand slip under his shirt, fingertips tickling his back. He feels his body temperature soaring and his mind is overwhelmed, unable to focus on one person at once. He whimpers against Sasuke’s lips. The elder smiles, kissing him once, twice, thrice, before pulling away. Gaara pants softly, Naruto’s fingers trailing to his ribs, eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat.

Without warning, someone kisses his neck, sucking and nipping at the sweet spot that makes his fingers crush tightly around Naruto’s. Naruto doesn’t seem to mind and the sucking hardens, Gaara biting his lip hard enough that he tastes blood. A tongue soon flattens against the abused skin, soothing. Gaara knows that it’ll leave a mark, but he doesn’t care.

‘Shirt,’ he hears Sasuke say, tugging on the hem of his t-shirt. Gaara’s fingers leave Naruto’s and he obediently raises his arms. The fabric is slipped over his head, careful to not remove the blindfold. Sasuke presses a kiss to Gaara’s bare shoulder. ‘Lie back,’ he encourages him, nudging him.

Gaara reluctantly does so. He feels Naruto shift beside him and now Naruto is kissing him, the blonde’s fingers weaving through Gaara’s hair. He’s pulling again, harder this time, and Gaara gasps against him, allowing Naruto to slide his tongue against his. The kiss deepens and it isn’t long before it becomes hotter, urgent and messy. Naruto still smells musky from his workout earlier, but Gaara has found that the scent actually turns him on as opposed to repulsion.

‘God,’ he hears Sasuke moan quietly.

Gaara immediately stills, cheeks burning. Naruto chuckles against him. ‘So shy,’ his giggle dances down Gaara’s eardrum, his fingers massaging into the red head’s scalp. Gaara relaxes and Naruto rewards him with another kiss.

Then, Gaara feels Sasuke trailing a finger against the waistband of the pair of basketball shorts he’d borrowed from Naruto earlier that afternoon.

‘Lift up.’

Gaara’s hips lift, Naruto’s teeth grazing against his bottom lip for the second time today.

Sasuke peels the shorts past his hips and down his legs, dropping them to the floor. Gaara feels air on his skin and he squirms, embarrassed.

‘No underwear, huh?’

He’s being teased, Gaara recognises.

‘It’s hot out,’ he hisses an excuse.

Naruto giggles again. Sasuke makes a noise, a stifled moan or a grunt, Gaara can’t tell. He feels Sasuke’s fingers gently brushing against the trimmed pubic hair, Gaara’s breath hitching at the back of his throat. He’s already hard, the tip swollen and slick with precum.

‘W-Wait,’ he chokes out.

Sasuke is still. Even Naruto stops massaging his scalp.

‘Sorry,’ Gaara murmurs.

A kiss is pressed against his shoulder.

‘Do you want to stop?’ Sasuke’s voice is soft.

‘No,’ Gaara blurts. He clears his throat, ‘I-I just need a minute.’

He doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. Naruto and Sasuke have touched him many times. So many times that Gaara’s lost count. He’s unsure of whether it’s because of the argument, or maybe it’s because he can’t see a damned thing, he doesn’t know. But something feels different this time.

Naruto’s playing with his hair again, and damn, it feels good. Gaara relaxes against the blonde, sighing. Sasuke’s lips trail along his thighs, one hand resting by Gaara’s hip, the other reaching for the red head’s hand. Their fingers entwine and Gaara swallows down his nerves.

And then Sasuke’s tongue is trailing against the shaft of his cock in one long swipe, from hilt to tip. Gaara doesn’t even have the chance to moan, Sasuke’s mouth enveloping the tip, swallowing down. Gaara chokes back a cry, back arching as his hips jerk upwards. Sasuke removes his hand from Gaara’s to hold him in place. His tongue swirls against the sensitive trail of nerves just under the tip, left hand teasing the base.

Gaara isn’t sure if he’s even breathing anymore. He can no longer feel Naruto’s fingers in his hair and it takes several seconds for him to realise the blonde has moved away. He whimpers, hands clutching at the sheets.

‘F-Fuck,’ he breathes.

Sasuke swallows down, Gaara’s cock sliding to the back of his throat. The red head writhes, and Sasuke hums around his shaft, the vibration earning him a very loud and raw moan. He releases Gaara with a loud _pop_, the sound making Gaara’s cheeks flush. Suddenly, he’s grateful for the blindfold.

‘God, Gaara,’ Sasuke groans lowly. The sound makes Gaara’s toes curl. He feels a trail of saliva dripping from Sasuke’s lips, coating the tip of his dick. He shudders. Sasuke’s hand curls around him, gently pulling back and forth so slowly that it’s almost torturous. ‘You ready?’

It takes a long moment for Gaara to understand that he’s not talking to him. 

Sasuke’s hands leave his skin and Gaara heaves a sigh due to loss of contact. His disappointment must have shown on his face because suddenly, Sasuke’s voice is by his ear, ‘you’re so fucking hot.’

The words ignite Gaara’s skin.

And then a second pair of lips are teasing his cock, tongue expertly flicking over the tip, back and forth, around and around before his entire length is buried in heat. Gaara cries out at the same time Naruto moans, inhaling Gaara’s scent. His eyes close as he focuses on touching Gaara in a way that he knows will send the red head over the edge.

Gaara’s mind is reeling. Sasuke kisses him again, rougher than before. Naruto’s mouth is faster, more confident and soon - too soon - Gaara is twitching in his mouth. The tip brushes against the roof of Naruto’s mouth, the blonde groaning, spare hand gently trailing along Gaara’s balls. Gaara yells out loud.

‘Don’t let him cum,’ Sasuke orders, voice thickened with lust. Gaara’s cock is released, slapping against his abdomen as it falls back, glossy and stiff.

Gaara fists the bedsheets. His head turns towards Sasuke. ‘I fucking _hate_-’

‘No you don’t,’ Gaara hears the knowing grin in Sasuke’s voice. He grunts, chest rising and falling unevenly.

He listens to Naruto shuffling about by the end of the bed.

There’s a clicking sound of a bottle opening and Gaara immediately tenses. Sasuke’s fingers dance along his collarbones, teasing. Gaara feels goosebumps rise on his skin. He shivers.

‘Relax,’ Sasuke tells him. His voice almost breaks and Gaara can hear him unzipping his jeans. Naruto’s hands are touching him again, distracting him, stroking along his legs, tickling his ankles. He pauses, and when he touches Gaara next, he’s pushing his legs up until his knees are almost parallel to his chest.

Gaara feels Naruto’s breath on his ass and it makes him squirm.

And then he feels it.

Sasuke touches him, looping the rope around his leg until it forms a knot to keep his calf pinned to his thigh. It’s tight, but comfortable enough to not hurt. Gaara exhales, his breath stuttering past his lips. Sasuke’s fingers move quickly to tie the other leg.

Gaara is glad he can’t see their faces. But just when he thinks he can’t be ashamed any more, Sasuke tells him to hold his hands out.

‘W-What?’ Gaara gasps.

‘Your hands,’ Sasuke repeats. He senses Gaara’s hesitance. ‘Are you… uncomfortable?’

Gaara is uncomfortable, but he doesn’t voice it out loud.

‘You trust us, right?’

Gaara nods.

He swallows down the thick lump that has formed at the back of his throat. He’s never been tied up like this before. Usually it was Naruto - who was all too willing to be dominated - and Gaara knows that whilst Sasuke used the ropes as a punishment, Naruto secretly enjoys them. Why, Gaara can’t fathom. Why was he being punished this time? Did Sasuke enjoy seeing him like this? Did it turn him on? Naruto, too? The thought makes Gaara’s cheeks burn.

He clears his throat.

Slowly, he holds out his hands.

‘Good boy.’

The words make him whimper.

Sasuke’s fingers click the handcuffs into place, tugging on them to make sure they won’t come loose.

‘_So good_,’ Naruto whispers against Gaara’s thigh.

And then his fingers are gently circling around Gaara’s hole, slick with what Gaara assumes to be lube. He chews his bottom lip, almost holding his breath.

‘You’re too tense,’ Sasuke says. He’s shuffling closer and Gaara feels something press against his mouth.

God.

He almost moans out loud as Sasuke’s cock teases its way past his lips. Sasuke hisses, Gaara helpless as he pushes further into the red head’s hot mouth.

‘Fuck, Gaara,’ he groans, head tilting back, eyes rolling shut.

Naruto watches his hips slowly rock back and forth, gently fucking Gaara’s mouth. His dick twitches, straining against his clothing that suddenly feels way too hot for him to be wearing. He’s the only one who’s clothed, something which he scrambles to fix. Turning his attention back to Gaara, he coats his middle finger with lube once more.

Shuffling on his knees, he approaches, pausing to ghost a trail of kisses along Gaara’s quad. That earns him the sound of the handcuffs clinking as Gaara pulls against them. Naruto smiles.

He presses the tip of his finger to Gaara’s hole, circling once more. Gaara’s legs strain against the ropes. He makes a noise that heats Naruto’s skin, the Suna momentarily forgetting to focus on his breathing. Sasuke’s cock slips too far down his throat and Gaara gags loudly. Sasuke withdraws, a long trail of saliva dribbling down Gaara’s chin as he gasps.

Naruto’s breath hitches and Sasuke’s head turns to meet his gaze.

‘Don’t let him cum,’ he warns the blonde again.

And that’s all it takes for Naruto to push the first finger past the tight ring of muscles. Gaara yelps, hips bucking. Sasuke silences him, cock delving back into his mouth, rougher this time.

Naruto leisurely pumps his finger, carefully listening to the noises that Gaara makes. This is the first time Gaara’s been under his control and Naruto wants to get it right. He buries his finger inside him, all the way to the knuckle.

Gaara is panting now, allowing Sasuke to slide the tip of his cock against the roof of his mouth. He tries to move his head, but Sasuke fists his hair, holding him in place. His hips push forward until Gaara’s nose brushes against his abdomen. Sasuke makes a noise that sounds like a growl and Gaara gags loudly, saliva spilling past his lips, running down his face. He feels tears burning his eyes, remembering to breathe out of his nose.

He has never felt so humiliated.

Sasuke suddenly pulls out and Gaara heaves, spluttering.

‘My boy,’ Sasuke wipes the mess from his face. Gaara can’t see the smile ghosting over his lips. ‘My pretty boy.’

Gaara blushes.

Naruto’s finger then curls inside him and there’s a jolt that shivers all the way up his spine. He bites out a sharp cry of surprise.

‘Found it,’ Naruto is smirking.

‘W-What-’ Gaara chokes out. ‘What the fuck was that?’

Sasuke hums, hand sliding down Gaara’s stomach, lazily trailing its way towards his abandoned cock. ‘That,’ he breathes. ‘Is probably the best thing you’re ever going to feel.’

‘H-Huh?’

Naruto presses again.

Gaara barely manages to bite down on his lip in time, muffling a strangled moan.

Naruto adds more lube and Gaara can feel it dripping down and over his hole and he tenses. Naruto grunts as Gaara tightens around his finger, slowly removing it. Gaara frowns at the sudden loss. But Naruto then presses into him again and Gaara grunts when he realises that he’s added a second finger. It’s starting to hurt and he voices his discomfort.

Naruto stills.

Sasuke kisses Gaara’s hip, ‘it won’t last long,’ he reassures him. ‘I promise.’

Gaara breathes out. The room is quiet as Naruto waits for the signal to continue.

‘O-Okay,’ Gaara nods to himself. He clears his throat. ‘Okay,’ he repeats, voice stronger this time.

Naruto moves slowly, so agonisingly slow that Gaara almost yells at him in frustration. But Naruto knows from experience that moving any faster will result in more discomfort.

‘Patience,’ he whispers, voice just loud enough for Gaara to hear him. His eyebrows pinch together as he concentrates, barely aware of Sasuke’s lips engulfing Gaara’s dick, swallowing all the way down to the base.

‘A-Ah!’ Gaara cries out, abdomen contracting as he sucks in breath after breath. Subconsciously, he thrusts up into Sasuke’s greedy mouth, the elder cupping his balls just as Naruto’s fingers press down on his prostate. He’s actually sobbing now, hands reaching to hide his face. ‘I-I can’t.’

‘Can’t?’ Naruto asks. Gaara hears the amusement in his voice.

Sasuke pulls back, tongue licking and swirling around the tip. Gaara is so sensitive that it makes him tremble. Naruto presses again and Gaara all but screams.

‘C-Can’t… nah-ru-ngh!’

Sasuke sees the tears slipping past the blindfold, a pale hand reaching to wipe them away. Gaara leans into his touch.

‘Do you want to cum?’

The words make Gaara’s cheeks flush once again, but he nods eagerly, not trusting his own voice. The ache in his balls is almost painful, but he soon forgets about it when Naruto removes his fingers from him altogether. Gaara whines. He’d actually begun to enjoy the sensation of being filled, and he ruts his hips in Naruto’s face.

Naruto laughs, bold and loud and very Uzumaki-like.

‘Wait a sec,’ he coos, giggling.

He’s applying more lube, Gaara feels it being smeared onto him.

Sasuke moves to kiss the red head’s lips. ‘Just remember,’ he moans as their cocks brush against each other. ‘It won’t last.’

Gaara frowns, ‘what-?’

Naruto uses three fingers this time. Gaara can’t hide the pain that flashes over his face. Sasuke kisses it away.

‘You’re doing well,’ he tells him, stroking his hair, kissing down his neck. ‘So, so well.’

Naruto is as gentle as he can be, but god, it fucking_ hurts_. Gaara winces, nose scrunching.

Sasuke is touching him again, tugging on his cock with a sharp flick of his wrist. Gaara groans lowly, hips thrusting into the Uchiha’s hand. ‘That’s it, baby,’ Sasuke groans. ‘You like that, don’t you?’ Gaara doesn’t think he can speak, air caught in the back of his throat. ‘Fuck,’ Sasuke murmurs against Gaara’s throat, sucking at the reddened skin. His voice breaks and Gaara can faintly hear the sound of skin slapping against skin. He isn’t sure if it’s Sasuke or Naruto who is jerking off - or both at the same time - but either option makes his dick jerk in Sasuke’s hand.

Naruto’s fingers don’t hurt as much now, the slow burn beginning to etch away as Sasuke brings him closer to his peak. Gaara’s bound wrists reach above his head, tightly grasping at his own hair. He’s shivering now, trying his best to hold on for as long as he can.

But he’s close and the pair sense it.

‘_Gaara_,’ the red head almost doesn’t recognise Sasuke’s voice. ‘say it.’

Gaara’s cheeks are flushed again.

‘Tell me,’ Sasuke’s lips are at his neck again, ‘what do you want?’

Gaara’s voice is caught on the tip of his tongue. Naruto’s fingers are thick and hot inside him, scissoring. Gaara chokes out a moan. He silently wonders… No. It’d be too much. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting it. He’s throbbing now and he knows that it won’t be much longer before he comes undone.

‘I…’

‘Say it,’ Sasuke urges him, hand sliding up his shaft to twist around the tip. ‘What do you want?’ Gaara groans.

‘_Fuck me_.’

It is Naruto who moans loudly.

‘Jesus, you can’t…’ he breathes, eyes wide. ‘You can’t just say shit like that!’

Gaara exhales.

Sasuke’s voice quiet as he asks, ‘is that what you want?’

Gaara’s cock twitches again.

‘…Yeah.’

The two look down at him.

He’s already making a mess, a gloop of precum dripping onto Sasuke’s fingers. He looks thoroughly spent, but here he is, asking for more.

Naruto breaks the silence, fingers still buried inside, licking his bottom lip before asking, ‘who..?’

‘You.’

Naruto looks at Sasuke, surprised. Even Gaara’s head tilts to the side. 

Sasuke nods, a smirk teasing his lips. ‘I want to watch you ruin him.’

Naruto’s eyes blink slowly, his entire body hot.

‘But first,’ Sasuke tugs on Gaara’s dick again. ‘I want him to cum.’

Gaara shudders. Naruto’s fingers are pressing into him again, harder and faster. It makes Gaara cry out, fingers pulling on his hair. Sasuke’s hand is working on him, each tug rougher, sloppier than the last. He can hear the elder moaning along with him and Gaara knows that he’s definitely touching himself. He whimpers.

‘-Ck,’ he grunts.

‘What?’ Sasuke gasps out, voice strained.

‘Your cock,’ Gaara growls. His hands reach for the Uchiha, begging, ‘_please_.’

The word almost makes Sasuke cum on the spot. He pauses, panting as he snuffles closer. He positions his body so that each leg rests on either side of Gaara’s head, the red head inhaling his musky scent, cock dripping. Leaning over so that his face almost bumps against Naruto’s, Sasuke moans as Gaara’s hands wrap around him, guiding him into his mouth. Greedily, Sasuke returns the favour, and Naruto watches as they fuck each other’s mouths. His spare hand forms a fist and it takes all the restraint he has to not touch himself.

He feels Gaara loosen around his fingers and he fans a breath out along the back of Sasuke’s neck.

‘He’s ready.’

Sasuke shifts, lying beside Gaara, propping himself up on one elbow so that he can still reach the Suna’s dick. Gaara’s head cranes to the side, chained hands grasping at Sasuke’s thigh, welcoming the tangy precum that coats his tongue.

Naruto removes gently his fingers, grinning when he hears Gaara moan, gagging on Sasuke’s girth.

He’s quick to smother his cock in lube, ensuring to add more around Gaara’s hole. He’s nervous as he shifts, the mattress dipping as he kneels, thighs brushing against Gaara’s. Hair falling into his eyes, Naruto leans closer until his cock is lined up, the tip gently probing Gaara’s hole, teasing.

He doesn’t think he can wait for Gaara to come undone.

Sasuke releases Gaara from his mouth, glancing up to give Naruto a hard look. Naruto chews his bottom lip. His eagerness must have shown on his face because Sasuke reaches around Gaara’s thigh, pulling his leg until it’s bent back against his chest. He holds it in place, eyes glued to Naruto as the blonde dares to move, the tip of his cock slowly disappearing into the tight crevice of Gaara’s asshole.

The red head freezes, nail-bitten fingers digging painfully into Sasuke’s thigh. The Uchiha doesn’t seem to mind, seemingly calm as he caresses Gaara’s balls. His dick falls free from Gaara’s mouth as the smaller man yelps, hips jerking away from Naruto.

Sasuke’s hands pin him down.

‘You’re going to hurt yourself,’ he warns.

Gaara is quiet, but the two feel his body tremble.

‘I’m sorry,’ Naruto voices his guilt. He understands Gaara’s discomfort.

Gaara repeats his words, hands shaking as he rests his head on Sasuke’s thigh. Naruto waits for him to calm, watching as Sasuke reaches for Gaara, untying the blindfold with one hand.

The red head flinches, gaze unfocused as he lazily blinks his eyes open. His hair is a mess and his skin is flushed pink, jaded eyes flickering between Naruto and Sasuke. He looks at the ropes that dig into his skin, the handcuffs jangling at he moves a hand to run his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke reaches for him, thumb stroking his cheek.

‘You okay?’

Still dazed, Gaara nods.

Sasuke’s eyes shift to Naruto.

Naruto tries again, slower this time. He hears Gaara’s breath hitch, his own mimicking the noise as his hips move until he’s buried all the way to the hilt. He’s so tight. So fucking tight. And Naruto knows that he won’t last long. And from the lust-hazed expression on Sasuke’s face, Naruto knows he won’t either. Gaara shifts then, clenching around Naruto, who chokes, hands shaking as he grabs a hold of Gaara’s thighs. He dares to withdraw until just the tip remains encased by the thickening heat that makes Naruto’s toes curl. He’s definitely not lasting much longer.

  
Gaara exhales, breath fanning out onto Sasuke’s skin. The elder is touching him again, whispering sweet nothings that make Gaara’s eyes flutter shut.

The burning sensation is a lot worse than when it was just Naruto’s fingers. But despite the pain, he can’t help but admire just how perfectly _full _he feels, even after Naruto has withdraw. He tries his best to ignore the tingling and he slowly pushes against the blonde, forcing Naruto’s cock inside him.

Naruto doesn’t hold back the loud moan that escapes him, awe-filled eyes watching his cock disappear once more. He begins slowly, heat engulfing him with each thrust. It feels so good, his eyes watering as he hears Gaara’s sharp intakes of breath morph into quiet moans that are muffled as the red head takes Sasuke in his mouth again.

Gradually, Naruto picks up his pace, processing every reaction Gaara gives. His hips are rocking faster now, the bed creaking under their weight. Gaara takes all of him so well, Naruto twitching inside him as he suddenly thrusts so hard that he finds that sweet spot again.

Gaara sees white.

He doesn’t even hear himself scream.

His cock convulses, strings of cum erupting, spilling out onto his stomach, all over Sasuke’s fingers, down his ass and onto Naruto.

‘Oh god.’

His voice is haggard, drained of all energy. His body is still buzzing, Naruto unrelenting as he continues to thrust into him. His mouth guzzles around Sasuke, sucking as hard as he can as his body protests, skin electrified.

Sasuke is the next to come undone, crying out Gaara’s name.

Gaara swallows as much as he can, moaning as Sasuke leans over to lick at the tip of his throbbing tip, still swollen, aching. Cum spills over Gaara’s lips as Sasuke pulls from his mouth, groaning. It clings to his mouth, thick and salty. He swallows it down, watching as Sasuke sits up to switch ends. He presses their lips together and Gaara tastes himself on the elder’s tongue as they battle to dominate the kiss. It is Sasuke who wins.

Naruto is desperate now. His thrusts have become sloppy and uneven, sharpening with each grunt. Gaara’s legs shake as Naruto hunches over him, taking over Sasuke. Naruto’s kisses have always been sweeter, loving, Gaara thinks, whilst Sasuke’s are overwhelmingly powerful to the point that they make his head spin.

He adores how different they are and wonders if they feel the same.

‘G-Gaara,’ Naruto whispers his name against his lips. He feels Sasuke’s fingers playing with his hair. ‘Fuck-’

Naruto shudders against him, his eyes squeezing shut as he stifles a moan into the crook of Gaara’s neck.

Gaara feels Naruto spasm inside him, squirming as he’s filled with Naruto’s heat. When Naruto eventually has the energy to withdraw, Gaara feels the liquid drip out of him, pooling under his asscheeks. Naruto leans back. He looks at the mess he’s made and shares a look with Sasuke.

‘My bad,’ he says, not looking apologetic at all, tired smile gracing his swollen lips.

Sasuke hums, but doesn’t seem to care.

  
Naruto collapses to Gaara’s other side, rolling over to drape an arm over the Suna’s waist. He grimaces as he feels the cum drying on Gaara’s skin, panting slightly.

Sasuke brushes Gaara’s hair back from his face.

The Suna is bewildered.

They’ve had sex plenty of times. So many times that Gaara doesn’t even think he could count even if he tried. But today has blown his mind. Literally and figuratively. He’s only just started to come back down from his high and as he moves his legs, he groans, entire pelvis jolting.

‘Untie me,’ he demands.

It’s Naruto who obliges.

As soon as he’s able to, Gaara stretches his legs, wringing his now sore wrists. He winces. He’s definitely going to feel it in the morning. His eyes close and he feels Sasuke lie down beside him.

‘How was it?’

A smile ghosts over Gaara’s lips. He doesn’t answer. Nor does he have to.

Sasuke pulls him closer until Gaara's head is pressed against his chest, Naruto curling up behind him. They’re all a mess, too exhausted to clean up. Gaara feels someone playing with his hair as he begins to doze off, but is unsure of whom. Naruto presses a kiss against his shoulder.

‘Thanks,’ he murmurs.

Gaara snorts.

They lay in silence.

After waiting for Gaara to fall asleep, it is Sasuke who breaks it, ‘about earlier…’

‘Not now,’ Naruto grumbles tiredly, voice muffled by Gaara’s shoulder. He’s almost unconscious too. ‘’Morrow.’

Sasuke silently agrees.

They fall asleep just as the sun sets.


End file.
